


Miracle

by Suitan



Series: Fluquor [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Fluquor, For Nazucchi, Gen, Happy Birthday Leo, Ligera referencia a Vanitas no Carte, Lo juro por mi ojito izquierdo, QUE CORRA EL ANGST
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitan/pseuds/Suitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay quienes buscan los milagros, otros que rehúyen de ellos y otros que esperan a la llegada de estos. El tiempo continúa su curso, acercándose a esa estrella fugaz, a ese trébol de cuatro hojas... a ese milagro que uno desea que caiga. Y esta historia narra cómo dicho milagro cayó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NazuHika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazuHika/gifts).



> Para el cumpleaños del querido Leo. Historia ambientada en la misma línea que mi otro fic, "Wish you were here". Para comprender algunas referencias o situaciones, es recomendable haberlo leído previamente.

La mudanza había tardado más de lo que esperaron, pero por fin se encontraban ante la última caja. Se veía pesada, como todas las anteriores, y deseosa de ser cargada por unos brazos fortachones, de los que te levantan como una princesa de cuento de hadas. De hecho, tanto Gil como Leo jurarían haber visto cómo la caja les había guiñado el ojo, mas decidieron no comentarlo el uno con el otro; no querían ser tratados como locos. Tampoco deseaban prolongar esto durante más tiempo.

De modo que, una vez agachados y con notable carga en las piernas, cada uno agarró un extremo de la caja y la levantaron al unísono. De nuevo, y como sucedió con las demás, comenzó a tambalearse peligrosamente, fruto de la mala coordinación entre los dos a pesar de todo el trabajo en equipo que habían realizado hasta ahora. Tan mala que en algún momento uno de ellos, no se sabe quién, casi le pisa el pie al otro; y viceversa. La caja se abalanzó sobre Gil, luego sobre Leo, luego sobre el tronco que había cerca de ellos... Hasta que, afortunadamente, de algún modo u otro, consiguieron estabilizarla.

–Tienes una coordinación horrible –se atrevió a criticar Leo–. ¿Qué persona no es capaz de levantar una caja cuando se cuenta a la de tres?

–Esto no es un problema de coordinación, sino de fuerza –insistió Gil–. La diferencia es muy grande. Y no hablemos ya de la altura.

Leo frunció el ceño, claramente molesto ante el comentario. Pero no se lo devolvió. En cambio, admitió:

–Esta caja pesa demasiado para dos brazos derechos tan delgados y endebles como los nuestros. –Ante ello, Gil no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle la razón.

Una vez llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, no hicieron siquiera el esfuerzo de bajar a su Majestad la Caja con delicadeza. De haberse tratado de una dama de carne y hueso, habría protestado con voz quejosa ante su rudeza, pero, ¿qué podían hacer ellos si pesaba tanto? (También, lo bueno de que fuera una caja de cartón es que no tenían por qué callarse acerca de sus «kilitos»). Es más, tal era su peso que levantó una fina capa de polvo, similar a una densa niebla mañanera.

Gil pasó el dedo sobre el pavimento. El guante blanco se tiñó de un leve tono de gris. El hombre entornó los ojos.

–Veo que sigue igual de polvorienta como siempre.

El amo de la mansión encogió los hombros, indiferente.

–No recibo muchos invitados por los que realizar una limpieza regular –argumentó Leo–. Mientras no me incomode, puede coger todo el polvo que quiera. Tampoco es que las otras habitaciones se utilicen para algo. Salvo para guardar cosas y coger polvo.

En efecto, nadie salvo él y su hermano Vincent –que está en quién sabe dónde en estos instantes– poseía conocimientos acerca de este lugar, tan deteriorado por la corrosión del tiempo y tan aislado que parecía estar jugando a las escondidas. Desde fuera, lucía como una casa embrujada, de esas en las que alguien habitó durante muchos años para luego quedar abandonada, sola, olvidada... Sencillamente perfecta para ellos, quienes habían sido eliminados de la historia, concluida desde hace mucho. Una mansión para antiguos mundos, viejas historias como ellos.

Lo cual, para Gil, no justificaba la ingente cantidad de suciedad que se respiraba.

«Ya procuraré dejar los pasillos como los chorros del oro», se dijo para sí mismo y suspiró. Tenía toda la arena del mundo en su reloj de vida.

–Oh, bueno –Leo abrió los ojos, como si acabara de recordar algo–. Todo salvo la cocina. Esa sigue hallándose en buen estado.

En ese momento, los dos fueron por diferentes caminos: Gil se dirigió corriendo hacia la cocina después de un «Voy a preparar el té»; Leo, en cambio, se dedicó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. Eso sí, con una sonrisa que parecía haber planeado esto último. Puede que sí, puede que no. Quién sabe.

Por otro lado, no transcurrieron ni dos minutos cuando el hombre de negro abrió el estante de la vajilla con ojos brillantes y dorados. Parecía un niño encantado con su conejo de peluche. Aunque, en este caso, lo estaba de volver a ver el juego de té que trajo la otra vez en su sitio, sin una mota de polvo sobre su reflejo de color azul. Lo compró con el pretexto de que un amo debía tener al menos una vajilla con la cual ofrecer el té. Bueno... Decía la otra vez, pero cuando las trajo recién compradas fue en torno a un par de décadas, puede que incluso dos. Pero era reconfortante observar que las tazas y la tetera no solo habían permanecido para coger polvo, y las tomó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La porcelana tintineó, el agua comenzó a hervir, y mientras se iba preparando el té, Gil se sentó en un taburete y encendió un cigarrillo. Ya no esperaba que, para lo que le quedaba, esa adicción fuera a desaparecer; tampoco que fuera a matarlo. Tiempo le sobraba mucho.

–Qué tranquilo está todo...

El humo del tabaco se elevaba hacia el techo, poco a poco, como una oruga. Una gris y volátil, como aquellos días tan lejanos y llenos de pasividad en los cuales no encontraba nada que hacer. Todo había terminado. Ya no había necesidad de luchar más en estos tiempos pacíficos en los que vivía. Tiempos de paz en los que no tenía que empuñar una pistola, ni apretar el gatillo ni oír el estridente grito de la bala impregnándose de humo y sangre. Ya había tenido suficiente.

Todo había terminado. Lo volvía a creer una vez despertaba por las mañanas, desaparecía la ilusión y con ella el recuerdo de su brazo izquierdo.

«Ya ha terminado todo». Asimiló sus propias palabras, sonó el silbido de la tetera y apagó el cigarrillo.

Minutos más tarde, con la bandeja lo más cerca posible del cuerpo, fue a la única sala activa de la mansión, desde la cual salía un progresivo desfile de notas musicales coordinadas entre ellas. Se puso delante de la puerta, pidió en voz alta que le abriera y, poco después de que el desfile se detuviera, Leo apareció tras de esta.

–Adelante, pasa.

–Aceptaré tu ofrecimiento pues. –Y entró en la habitación, reflejo del dueño que la habitaba: un piano de cola bien afinado, un sin fin de libros y partituras esparcidas por doquier. Y, en un rincón de la estancia, una humilde mesita y un par de sillones, enterrados hasta arriba de papeles que se habían ido acumulando con el paso de los años. Partituras, un sinfín de ellas. Todas pertenecientes al joven como prueba del tiempo que pasaba aquí dentro, del tiempo que poseía entre sus dedos, tan largos como la serie de notas que tocaba.

Leo desalojó como pudo las cosas de encima y extendió rápidamente un trapo para quitar el polvo. Mientras se movía, las esquinas de los papeles al descubierto se balanceaban de arriba a abajo, amenazando con volar en cualquier momento y marcharse lejos por la ventana cerrada. Gil solo tuvo tiempo para echar un vistazo a una de esas muchas composiciones. «Miracle», se titulaba.

Fue entonces cuando Leo le golpeó en el costado con el trapo, diciéndole que podía dejar la bandeja en la mesa, y así hizo.

–Entonces, ¿te ha dado por mudarte a la mansión así, de repente? –Al igual que dejó caer la pregunta, Leo se hundió en uno de los sillones. No respondió; no le permitió hacerlo siquiera–. Lo dudo. Hay una razón, ¿no es así?

Una vez servido el té, Gil se sentó en el otro sillón, quedando cara a cara con él.

–Ya no podía quedarme allí.

–¿Has hecho enojar al casero por no pagar el alquiler?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –negó con tal rotundidad que provocó una carcajada en Leo. Había sido una inocente bromita blanca, comprendió–. El casero y yo nos llevábamos muy bien... creo.

–Ya lo sé, no hace falta ponerse así –le dijo entre risas–. O no lo sé, pero me lo imagino. En realidad es muy fácil de imaginar. –Dio un sorbo a su taza. De pronto, el aire en la sala cambió, pese a estar completamente aislada del viento exterior. Gil entonces se estremeció ante la sonrisa de Leo. Tranquila, casi pícara, con una aparente pero falsa malicia–. Entonces han comenzado a darse cuenta. De que no envejeces.

El silencio asintió en su lugar.

–Lo suponía. –Dejó la taza donde estaba.

–Al principio todo marchaba sobre ruedas –comenzó a hablar–. Aunque, obviamente, por aquel entonces solo era un hombre de veinticuatro años. Relativamente joven y con la apariencia de un hombre de veinticuatro años normal y corriente.

–Nadie tuvo que dudar de ello.

–Exacto –le secundó–. Alrededor de la segunda década empezaron a rondar algunos rumores. «Oye, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo lleva ese hombre viviendo en este edificio?», «Ni idea, pero mira lo joven que se ve. Luce casi igual que cuando llegó», «Yo os lo digo. Ese muchacho seguro que ha hecho un pacto con el diablo, lo juro por mi ojito izquierdo». Prácticamente despertaba con los cotilleos de los vecinos tras la puerta. Al final alegaron que había sido bendecido con una prolongada juventud.

»A partir de mi tercera década, la cosa se fue agravando por momentos. Los rumores iban en aumento y los vecinos más antiguos comenzaron a verse con mil ojos cuando pasaba por su lado. Especialmente el anciano de los pactos con el Diablo. No sé qué tenía conmigo, pero no me quitaba el ojo de encima, como si realmente me hubiera confabulado con algún demonio. De alguna forma, unos pocos inquilinos llegaron incluso a creerse las palabras de ese señor.

–Bueno, has realizado pactos con cadenas. Aunque solo fuera con Raven, pero llegaste a pactar con ella en dos ocasiones. Si existieran demonios, ¿habría alguna diferencia acaso?

Gil estuvo a punto de protestar, sin embargo, ante la falta de algún argumento convincente, agachó la cabeza y se mantuvo callado. Ya había visto suficiente como para negar ahora la existencia de demonios.

Tomó un sorbo de su taza sin hacer ningún ruido. El té fluyó por su garganta y el aroma atravesó sus fosas nasales, todo de manera silenciosa, como una armonía que no se debía romper. Una armonía difícil de mantener, y que no aguantó en cuanto apoyó la taza en el platillo, y el platillo sobre la mesa. El silencio no regresó; justo después, Leo hizo lo mismo y, ceremoniosamente, la taza quedó encima del platillo, y el platillo encima de la mesa. «Hasta el tintineo más suave puede alterar el silencio», pensó.

–Vaya, hasta el tintineo más suave puede alterar el silencio –dijo de pronto Leo–. De forma casi imperceptible hace «clink, clink» sin que te des cuenta, y un día casi como por arte de magia te detienes a pensarlo durante un segundo o varios días y dices «Vaya, que la vajilla hace ruido, que no hay silencio». Y te da por decirlo en voz alta, incluso si es la tontería más evidente del universo. Tratamos de resaltarlo todo, de intentar explicarlo todo, y darlo a conocer al mundo entero. Nuestras dudas, nuestros miedos... Siempre tratando de verbalizarlo y transmitirlo.

»Y así te ha sucedido con los vecinos. Un día para otro uno se preguntó cómo demonios un hombre que debía de rondar más allá de los cincuenta lograba mantenerse fresco como una rosa. Sin potingues, sin milagros y sin pactos con diablos (suponiendo que no has recurrido a ninguna de esas cosas). Lo ha pensado un día, dos días, hasta llegar al mes y quizá al año. Y, sin poder soportar la intriga, sintió la necesidad de comentarlo con otra persona, por si en el fondo se trataban de imaginaciones suyas. Dio la casualidad de que no. Y como consecuencia te has mudado a mi mansión, para evitar algún posible, futuro malentendido. Algo que sigue resultándome extraño; no eres de los que se preocupan por la opinión pública. Con la familia Nightray sucedía igual.

Una vez finalizado el monólogo, Leo volvió a tomar la taza con el platillo, los separó y bebió otro sorbo más de su té, de nuevo, con una lentitud ceremoniosa y los «clink, clink» marcando el ritmo de sus movimientos.

En efecto, cuando aún existían los cuatro grandes ducados, Gil no actuaba con miedo a que sus acciones pudieran repercutir en la reputación de su familia adoptiva. No le importaba, no les debía nada. Estaba enfrentada con la familia de su amo, y si se había convertido en un hijo adoptivo de los Nightray, solo fue por mera conveniencia. Para Break y para él. Todo fue por fines propios. Por aquel entonces, la opinión pública le importaba poco, y eso seguía siendo así.

–Tienes razón –le apoyó Gil–. No es que me desagrade este lugar, pero si pudiera escoger preferiría mi apartamento. Sin embargo, hasta yo soy consciente de que mi propia presencia altera el orden natural de las cosas. De haber tenido una vida diferente, ahora mismo no me encontraría aquí conversando. –Apretó el puño con fuerza–. Pero no puedo morir, no todavía.

–¿Por Oz Vessalius?

Gil tenía la vista clavada en el horizonte, a modo de aserto. Clavada en la pila de partituras tras la espalda de Leo, como si allí hubiera una presencia que lo animara a estar seguro de sus palabras.

–Por la promesa que hicimos los tres aquel día.

Si cerraba los ojos, Gil era capaz de recordarlo con tanta claridad como la que desprendió el Abismo ese día. La nieve dorada descendía, revoloteaba a su alrededor. Y en medio de ese escenario, hubo un par de manos que se despidieron de él con un «Hasta pronto» para luego mezclarse con la luz.

Desde entonces, la promesa seguía en pie.

–Entonces, ¿realmente vas a esperarlos hasta que den las cien vueltas y reencarnen?

La expresión de Gil parecía mirar a Leo como si le reprochara el dudarlo siquiera. Por otro lado, no podía cuestionárselo. Y eso era porque su objetivo era difícil de conseguir. Leo se encargó de explicar la complejidad de ello en palabras.

–No solo tienes que esperar los cien años que dura la reencarnación, sino que hay que sumarle los años extra en que ellos tardarán en crecer. Años en los que tal vez sigas buscándolos, sin éxito. Además, réstale a tu tiempo de vida los años que has vivido antes de que comenzara la reencarnación de ellos. Matemáticamente, no sería posible que volviérais a cruzaros. Por supuesto, todo dependerá de cuánto puedas durar con ese cuerpo; el tiempo para nosotros, los Baskerville, avanza lento, mas nunca se detiene hasta que nos llega la hora. En eso somos iguales todos.

–No tengo la intención de morir –declaró Gil–. Cumpliré con la promesa y volveremos a encontrarnos los tres. De hecho, iba a mudarme de nuevo una vez pase el tiempo y encuentre un nuevo apartamento.

–Quieres permanecer en la ciudad donde estuvisteis los tres. –No fue una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación.

Gil asintió.

–Sé perfectamente que va en contra de la naturaleza. Todos morimos algún día, sin excepción: unos mueren siendo ellos mismos, otros lo hacen protegiendo aquello que aman, otros que pensabas que jamás morirían lo hicieron y otros terminan cayendo una vez se acercan al final de sus vidas.

Mientras hablaba, imágenes de muchos seres queridos asaltaron su mente con una velocidad que, de haber estado de pie, se habría tambaleado. Entre ellos vislumbró a Elliot, tío Oscar, Break... Recordarlos era triste, una punzada en el pecho, pero un dolor envuelto en calidez y gratitud que le hacía incapaz de olvidar. De hecho, más bien provocaban el efecto contrario. Con esos complejos pensamientos arañando su interior, se llevó la mano al pecho y prosiguió:

–Sin embargo, si este cuerpo es capaz de soportar varios años más, seguiré haciendo uso de él hasta mi último aliento. Hasta que realmente sea incapaz de moverlo por completo.

Esa era la decisión de Gil, y no creía que fuera a cambiarla. Ni Leo ni él mismo.

–Gil... –Le llamó por su nombre. Se miraron. El brillo dorado de Gil se reflejaba en la oscuridad de Leo, y viceversa. El silencio se percibía entre los dos hasta que, de repente, el joven soltó una risita–. No quiero ofenderte pero... eso ha sonado cursi.

Un segundo. Dos segundos. Tres segundos tardó la cara de Gil en volverse roja roja roja como una fresa.

–¿... Tan cursi ha sonado?

–Sí, muy cursi. Lo más cursi que uno puede escuchar dentro de la cursilería. Eres el hombre más cursi del país, no, de la ciudad. Más rosa que los románticos y más lacrimógeno que las jovencitas amantes de las novelas rosas. ¡Sí, eso es! A partir de ahora te llamarás el «Pomposo hombre de rosa».

–¿¡Por qué «Pomposo hombre de rosa»!? ¡Y ya corta con la broma, una vez es suficiente!

Gil apartó la mirada a la vez que Leo trataba de contener la risa, en vano. Probablemente no era su intención, pero la manera en la que se metía con él, solo algunas veces, le recordaba a Oz y, al mismo tiempo, al propio Leo burlándose de su amo y cuidando de él. Debía de echarle mucho de menos, pensó.

Volteó hacia su izquierda, donde solo se encontraba su hombro y otra pila de partituras, la misma en donde leyó el título de «Miracle» coronando por encima de las demás hojas. Quizás eran conjeturas suyas, pero ese título parecía contener más que las notas y las siete letras de las que estaba compuesta.

–Así que volverás a Reveille, ¿eh? –La sonrisa de Leo se veía nostálgica, mas no parecía echar de menos la ciudad –. Cuando eso suceda, recuerda traerme un par de libros; ya va siendo hora de actualizar un poco la biblioteca.

–Ve tú a comprarlos –le espetó el hombre de negro–. No te vendría mal ir de vez en cuando adonde la multitud. Con solo un rato es suficiente. Nadie sabrá que has vivido durante décadas, puedes pasar perfectamente como un joven normal y corriente.

Leo, quien jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo que le tapaba los ojos, respondió:

–No voy a ir a la ciudad.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no te sientes solo?

–No realmente –dijo con sinceridad–. Con los años uno termina aprendiendo a vivir en soledad y a acostumbrarse a ella. Pero oye, no es una vida tan mala –trató de convencerlo–. Vigilar de vez en cuando el Abismo y el resto del tiempo, pasarlas leyendo o tocando. Es bastante pacífico, este tipo de vida. –Y se sirvió un poco más de té por su cuenta, sin esperar a que Gil lo hiciera en su lugar. Parece ser que aún le quedan resquicios del sirviente que fue en su día.

–Pero puedes realizar otras actividades aparte de leer y tocar el piano, como...

–¿Como cuales, Gil? –le interrumpió. El aire pesaba tanto que Gil era incapaz de responder. Entonces, de un suspiro, la atmósfera se volvió más ligera. Fue Leo quien suspiró–. Te agradezco que estés preocupado por mí, pero en serio, no es necesario.

–¡No estoy preocupado! ¡Yo solo...!

–Gil. –Se calló, no porque hubiera pronunciado su nombre, sino por la sonrisa en su cara, tan amplia y tan amarga que daba pena de verla. Tanto como escuchar su respuesta–: No hace falta. En serio.

Gil abrió la boca para protestar, pero nada fluía a través de ella. Solo gesticulaba, como si las fuertes emociones que emanaban desde su interior –inquietud, disconformidad, frustración... – se hubieran atascado a poca distancia de salir de sus labios. Como una cadena que ataba sus palabras.

Estaban sentados frente a frente, y sin embargo Gil se sentía como si le observara desde arriba y él se encontrara abajo.

Impotente, se hallaba bajo los profundos, tristes ojos de Leo. Parecían que iban a engullir todo cuanto percibieran. Como las partituras que estaba contemplando, por ejemplo. Esas partituras que absorbían todo sentimiento por parte de su autor.

De repente, junto al balanceo de algunas partituras, se escuchó un susurro suyo:

–... Fui escogido como sucesor de Glen. Mi deber es vigilar la puerta que conduce al Abismo, y para ello este cuerpo se me ha sido otorgado. Como si el mundo lo hubiera querido así, sigo aquí, respirando, viendo, oyendo, hablando... sintiendo todo lo que el mundo es capaz de proporcionar a alguien que ya no debería estar en este lugar. Es cierto. Nuestra era terminó. La era en la que tuvimos que vivir ya no se encuentra en ninguna parte. ¿Lo entiendes? No hay manera de que viva de la manera en la que tú has hecho. No debo interve...

Leo no pudo acabar la frase; antes le llegó el dolor a su mejilla izquierda y el sonido de las partituras de piano desmoronarse a su lado. Sentía que estaba a punto de caerse. De hecho, casi lo estuvo; la mitad de su cuerpo se hallaba asomado por el lateral del sillón, y sus ojos solo lograban enfocar el suelo, donde contrastaban el negro de las notas con el blanco del papel.

Gil le había pegado un puñetazo. Y de los buenos.

Lo sabía y aun así, sumergido en la ira, su voz quiso preguntar el porqué.

–¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?

–¡Porque si Elliot te escuchara ahora fijo que te lo habría dado!

Leo abrió los ojos, perplejo. Su mejilla ardía, no sabía si de dolor o de furia.

–¿¡Qué parte de lo que he dicho resulta ser falso!? ¡Yo no debería de estar aquí ni tú tampoco! Nuestras almas tendrían que estar reencarnando, siguiendo el orden natural de las cosas. ¡De no ser porque somos Baskerville...!

–¡No cuentes excusas, esto no tiene que ver con la condición de los Baskerville! Se trata de algo simple, mucho más sencillo que no poder morir.

–¿Y de qué se trata si se puede saber?

–No quieres morir.

–Eso es estúpido.

–¿Por qué? Es algo muy normal en una persona. ¿Quién no ha deseado nunca salvarse de la muerte o de continuar viviendo? Los Baskerville, la vida pública... ¡Tonterías! No te importa en absoluto ser Glen o tener que cuidar de la puerta al Abismo. Solo estás usando tu condición como excusa.

–¿Excusa para qué, si se puede saber?

–Para vivir. No como Glen, sino como Leo.

–Ya te lo he dicho, yo no...

–¡No me fastidies! ¡No has muerto todavía! Y la prueba es que sigues aquí.

–Pero eso es porque como Baskerville...

–Deja a un lado a los Baskerville de una vez por todas y piensa cómo quieres vivir la vida. Porque no hay forma de que esta sea la vida que deseas. Encerrado en una mansión como si de una jaula se tratase, sin nada que hacer salvo leer y tocar el piano... Entérate de una vez, Leo: esta es tu vida y eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con ella. No tengas miedo de usarla. El verdadero terror llegará cuando descubras que la has desperdiciado de esta forma. Por idiota.

Gil esperaba que, con tantos gritos, fuera a devolvérselo como hasta ahora, pero nadie más chilló. Al contrario, la voz de Leo se escuchó muy baja.

–Me llama idiota el que está a punto de ponerse a llorar. Ya eres mayorcito para eso, ¿no crees?

En efecto, llevaba un rato sin distinguir lo que formaba a Leo de lo que era el sillón. Y todo a causa de las lágrimas que se habían quedado en el contorno de sus ojos, sin terminar de caer. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento comenzaron a salir, de lo único que fue consciente fue de lo que estaba pensando cuando dijo todo aquello. Evocó a sus amigos y conocidos, a los que había estado observando durante todos estos años. Cómo crecieron, cómo envejecieron, cómo vivieron... Gil lo presenció todo con sus dos ojos, nadie lamentó nada. Todo lo escogieron ellos mismos.

Tal vez Gil no podía escoger en su lugar la mejor manera de vivir, sin embargo, si con esto ayudaba a Leo a tomar una decisión... Una decisión tomada por él mismo...

–Pero no debo de ser el único idiota –señaló Leo, todavía doblado de lado sobre el sillón–. Ahora mismo estoy viendo a uno que lleva esperando durante décadas a un par de personas, vivito y coleando.

–Él también es idiota, hay que admitirlo. –Sonrió–. ¿Pero sabes? Creo que este tipo de idiota me agrada más que el otro. Este al menos tiene esperanza.

Con la severidad y la perplejidad en cada ojo, Leo no desvió la mirada de Gil. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa postura tan incómoda mas, a pesar del «tick-tack» que marcaba el reloj, no se molestó en comprobar la hora. Como si el «tick-tack» le fuera suficiente para adivinarla. Pero no, solo con eso no tenía forma de saberlo. La única pista que poseía era su dolor de cuello.

–¿En serio? –Dijo al fin, con aparente indiferencia.

Cuanto más caían en el silencio, menos fácil se sentía poder escapar de ella, como si los apresara con cadenas y los tirara más y más abajo. Al final, nadie se atrevió a romper ese ciclo con palabras; Gil únicamente abrió la puerta y se marchó de la sala, quién sabe lo que rondó por su cabeza en ese momento. Leo se había quedado solo.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue recogiendo una por una las partituras del suelo. En un punto se sorprendió ante la cantidad de folios que había por ahí esparcidos. No porque hiciera mucho uso del papel, sino porque todo ese papel utilizado albergaba al menos un pentagrama, una nota, una clave de sol que indicaba que las había escrito y compuesto él. Sus composiciones, las cuales no eran pocas. De pronto, entró en un bucle de interrogatorios hacia sí mismo.

¿Qué componía? Ni idea, un poco de todo. Nada concreto.

¿Por qué componía? Tal vez porque se aburría.

¿Para quién componía? Para nadie realmente.

O al menos, así quería creérselo. Conocía demasiado bien las respuestas a esas preguntas. Era consciente de que mentía, de que se engañaba. Sin embargo, ¿qué más soluciones le quedaban? Su única opción era la realidad. La cruda realidad.

No quería sumirse en ese bucle, en ese sentimiento que lo ahogaba.

No quería ahogarse en el recuerdo de Elliot.

«No hay forma de que esta sea la vida que deseas», fueron las palabras de Gil.

–¿Y cómo puedo vivir entonces? –se preguntó, con voz angustiosa–. Yo no soy capaz de vivir como lo has hecho. Tener una vida tranquila, disfrutar de un relajante paseo para luego cruzarme con una librería y comprar libros con la primera paga de mi primer trabajo. Llegar a un apartamento para ponerme a leerlos enseguida, leerlos y no escuchar ni una mosca alrededor. Una tarde tranquila a la espera de la noche para cenar e irme a la cama. Y, en medio de esa soledad, pensar tan solo una vez, una vez sola, que Elliot podría disfrutar de estas... pequeñas sensaciones. Y esperar por ello, esperar a que caigan estrellas fugaces, tréboles de cuatro hojas... Esperar a que caiga un milagro... a que Elliot estuviera ahí, pasando un buen rato. ¿No entiendes mejor que nadie lo duro que es vivir a la espera de algo o de alguien? Es desgarrador... Esperar y que no llegue nunca.

Los papeles que había recogido se encontraban arrugados en su puño. Parece ser que en algún punto comenzó a sujetarlos con fuerza. De frustración, de indignación. Leo se sentía como si no pudiera respirar, como si los pentagramas lo estuvieran ahorcando, rodeando por el cuello con sus finas líneas. Y las notas, un recordatorio de que no existía hueco para los dos en esta era, en la misma era.

Leo continuó recogiendo partituras. Se cortó con una de las hojas. «Miracle», era su título.

Frunció el ceño. Furioso, agarró con fuerza todas las hojas que formaban parte de «Miracle»; estaba dispuesto a romperlas.

–Los milagros no existen... Los milagros no...

Al final, no se atrevió a hacerlo; no existían los milagros, pero una parte de él, en el fondo, quería creer en ellos.

* * *

Gil había cargado con numerosas bolsas de la compra a lo largo de su longevidad. Una acción sencilla –y definitivamente, menos dolorosa que todas sus cicatrices de guerra– que prescindía de expertos en la materia. Porque... Detengámonos unos segundos a pensarlo. «Cargador de bolsas de la compra». ¿No suena bastante hilarante? Y sin embargo, de haber existido semejante trabajo, él habría sido uno de los primeros en solicitarlo. Porque ser un Nightray o un Baskerville o poseer a Raven carecía de importancia en esta era en la que vivía. Se habían convertido en títulos sin valor que no le ayudaban a regatear precios, ni a realizar cálculos mentales más rápido ni a escabullirse entre la multitud sin aplastar los plátanos ni romper los huevos –ni caerse y aplastar los plátanos y romper los huevos.

Pero estos detalles solo forman parte del preludio a la verdadera historia que se contará a continuación. Una simple, mundana historia de cómo Gil regresaba a su apartamento y, mientras cargaba las bolsas de la compra, se detenía delante de un escaparate de una librería situada en la calle principal de Reveille.

Una librería que, la primera vez que la encontró, fue cuando Oz aún era ser. De hecho, porque Oz estaba en ese momento a su lado se percató de la existencia de ese lugar, aparentemente abandonado de la mano de Dios. Y es que desde fuera, a través del escaparate, solo unos pocos libros lograban alcanzar la luz dorada del sol; más allá de esas hileras únicamente se percibían sombras difusas, ennegrecidas, que más de una vez confundió por fantasmas diurnos escondidos en la oscuridad. Él se dejó guiar por las apariencias, pero su amo no, y entró de todas formas a la tienda, oscura y profunda como el abismo. Ese día Alice no paró de preguntarle a Oz si se podían comer los libros, también se quejó mucho en cuanto se cansó de esperar allí. Fue porque recordó cómo su amo disfrutó de la sensación de tocar un libro feliz, con su tapa dura y el olor a polvo de las páginas amarillas; por esa mera razón, no volvió a olvidar esa librería hasta tal punto que se convirtió en un cliente habitual.

«Ahora que lo pienso, hace tiempo que no entro. Un año ya, si no me falla la memoria». Ese motivo fue más que suficiente para hacer que abriera la puerta y sonara la campanilla sobre la puerta. Nadie le recibió. Lo único que quedó en el aire fue el eco de la campanilla, acompañado por la reverberación de un reloj. Tick, tock... Tick, tock...

A Gil le impresionó la gran fidelidad de la decoración con respecto a su recuerdo, empolvado por el pasar de los años. Si bien los libros cambiaban, los estantes continuaban dispuestos en las mismas zonas. Luego había libros que no abandonaban su hogar; estos eran los más antiguos o los clásicos que casi todo el mundo ya poseía en sus casas. Entre ellos reconoció unos cuantos títulos: por un lado estaban los que alguna vez pertenecieron a la biblioteca de alguno de los ducados cuando estos existían; por otro, los que le compró a Leo para que matara el aburrimiento de alguna manera.

A continuación, tras el mostrador, un hombre leía el periódico. Se veía saludable a pesar de la superficie canosa que coronaba su cabeza. Estaba entrado en sus años, sin embargo, desde su punto de vista, se conservaba tan bien que alguno hasta juraría que el proceso de vejez no había hecho más que comenzar. Le recordaba al anterior dueño; lucía igualito a él, aunque un poco más joven. Pero no era él, el cándido señor que los recibió la primera vez junto a su nieto, un amante de los libros según les contó. El alma de ese hombre se marchó hace mucho, no recordaba con exactitud cuándo. Y entonces la persona detrás del mostrador tomó el relevo, probablemente ese muchacho que acompañaba siempre a su abuelo.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, sonó el leve tintineo de la campanilla, el chirrido de la puerta y sintió de pronto una presencia tras su espalda. Se giró, mas no vio a nadie. El hombre del mostrador en cambio se asomó por el periódico con una ceja arqueada. Luego, sus ojos expresaron sorpresa, como si acabaran de presenciar un milagro; parecía haber recordado algo. No obstante, no sucedió nada. Se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos y continuó con su lectura. Pero la sensación de incomodidad no desapareció. Le estaban observando, ¿pero quién y por qué?

«Vamos, hombre, ¿por qué te pones nervioso? Tranquilízate y mira a tu alrededor. Son imaginaciones tuyas».

Y así hizo. Como si fuera la primera vez que visitaba el local, tomó detalle de cada rincón. En una pared colgaba un reloj de cuco y, al lado del reloj de cuco, le acompañaba un calendario. Hoy era 25 de octubre. De hecho, era el cumpleaños de Leo.

«Tal vez por eso he decidido entrar después de tanto tiempo», se dijo Gil en su interior. «Ya van muchos años que ocurre igual: entrar el 25 de octubre y salir con un libro bajo mi brazo. A pesar de que ya no se encuentra aquí».

Leo no había muerto, aún sentía la vida y el alma de Glen latiendo en él, si bien no se hallaba en ningún lugar marcado en los mapas. Solo había desaparecido, tan sencillo como eso. Desapareció del mundo como si jamás hubiera existido. De forma repentina, como si hubiera caído en alguna parte.

En el Abismo, por ejemplo.

«Vincent me contó que fue a disculparse con el Núcleo del Abismo por una pelea que tuvieron en su tiempo. (1) De hecho, hubo un par de días que se le vio desanimado, inquieto... Como si algo o alguien le estuviera acechando en sus adentros. Espero que no haga ninguna tontería».

Muchas veces en estos últimos años Gil le expresó su preocupación a su hermano, pero este simplemente decía:

–No te preocupes. No va a hacer nada estúpido. Aunque resulta un poco triste; de este modo podrá evitar las desgracias, pero lo mismo sucede con los milagros. Sin duda, no sé si se trata de una comedia o una tragedia.

A día de hoy, Gil seguía sin comprender del todo el mensaje detrás de esas últimas palabras y la triste mirada con la cual su hermano contemplaba el horizonte, ensimismado, cada vez que las pronunciaba. En cualquier caso, el dueño de la mansión continuó sin aparecer durante días, meses y años, hasta quedar prácticamente desierta. Desde su nuevo apartamento, Gil iba de vez en cuando a limpiarla, pero ya nadie la habitaba de forma oficial desde que él se fue.

En ese momento, resonó un «cu-cú» entre esas cuatro paredes. Provenía del reloj de cuco, cuyas manecillas marcaban las cinco de la tarde. Pero no fue lo único que hizo eco en la sala; junto a un «¡plaf!», algo cayó en alguna parte de ahí dentro y un tenue, casi imperceptible chillido se dejó oír. Después de todo, no habían sido imaginaciones suyas; realmente había alguien más aparte del dependiente y él.

Rápidamente, Gil se giró y dio la vuelta a la estantería. Sin embargo, en la curva se topó con un obstáculo que hizo que parte de la compra se escapara de la bolsa –afortunadamente, no fueron los huevos. Sus piernas chocaron contra algo, provocando otro estruendo más alto que el anterior. Esta vez lo que se cayó fue una persona, concretamente, un niño.

–Disculpa, ¿te has hecho daño?

Dejó las compras a un lado para ayudarlo, no obstante, en el momento en que le tendió la mano, sus dedos comenzaron a temblar. Parpadeó. Le costó incluso pronunciar su nombre.

–¿... Elliot?

El niño, con un brillo azul en sus ojos, denotaba sorpresa y precaución.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

¡Maldición, había metido la pata!

–Bueno, eso es porque... –Su apariencia y su voz coincidían con las del Elliot de seis años que él conoció mucho tiempo atrás. Tenía que ser él, no tenía forma de equivocarse. No se equivocaba y aun así ese niño ya no albergaba ningún recuerdo dentro de él. En estos instantes, en este nueva rueda denominada vida, no eran más que meros desconocidos.

–Oye –habló de pronto el pequeño Elliot–, tú debes de ser el cuervo de un ala, ¿no es cierto?

–¿El cuervo de un ala?

–Sí. El cuervo de un ala. Un hombre vestido completamente de negro, con un solo brazo y de apariencia joven debido a que no envejece. Un hombre inmortal que pasea por las calles de Reveille y, de vez en cuando, visita esta librería. Tú encajas en esa descripción. De hecho, creo que eres el único.

–¿De dónde has sacado toda esa información, si se puede saber?

Entonces Elliot apuntó con el dedo hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba el dependiente de la tienda. El hombre no reaccionó ante ello y siguió leyendo el periódico. Gil no sabía qué era más sorprendente y perturbador, que él tuviera datos sobre él o que los conociera un niño de seis años, por mucho que el alma le perteneciera a Elliot.

–¿Y entonces, quieres pedirme algo? Parece que me buscabas por alguna razón en particular.

–No realmente. Verás, el señor de la tienda y yo conversamos mucho, y una tarde me contó la existencia del cuervo de un ala, es decir, tú. Así es cómo llegué a enterarme, no hubo en verdad un motivo. Pero cuando le conté a mi hermana la historia, por alguna razón, me dijo que no me acercara a este tipo de personas; que son peligrosas. Por supuesto, no le hice caso; no sé por qué, pero sentía que no podía simplemente juzgar así porque sí. De este modo decidí buscarte y juzgarte con mis propios ojos para así traer justicia, pero... –Se formó una arruguita en su ceño–. No sé, me siento decepcionado.

–Pues lo siento mucho. –Gil puso cara de circunstancia.

Sin embargo, esta situación le resultaba muy familiar. Ya tuvo una experiencia muy similar durante sus primeros días dentro de la familia Nightray, después de que hubiera sido adoptado por los mismos. Fijó su vista sobre Elliot, quien abrazaba un libro con cubierta de cuero azul –probablemente, lo que se cayó antes y sonó como un «¡plaf!». Tenía los ojos más grandes y la cara no era tan delgada como la recordaba. Era evidente; sus facciones se correspondían a las de un niño y no a las de un muchacho de dieciséis años. Todavía se encontraba en una edad donde la inocencia estaba sumergida muy dentro de él. Como en el hermanito que lo persiguió con el fin de juzgarlo con sus propios ojos.

Y ese mismo niño se encontraba delante de él en este preciso momento.

–Me siento decepcionado –habló de pronto el pequeño Elliot. Por alguna razón, sonrió–, pero por lo menos no me pareces un mal tipo.

Ese niño fue conocido como Elliot Nightray. Y ahora estaba viviendo únicamente como Elliot. Un nuevo Elliot. Y sin embargo...

«Es como si su memoria hubiera quedado, a pesar de que ya no lo recuerda. En algún lugar dentro de su alma».

–Oye, Elliot, ¿te gustan los libros? –le preguntó, señalando el libro entre sus brazos. El joven asintió–. Perfecto. ¿Sabes? Hoy es el cumpleaños de un amigo mío, a él también le encantan los libros. Entonces me preguntaba si podías recomendarme alguno.

–Es cierto que me gusta leer y he leído muchos libros, pero... –Dudoso, agachó la vista al suelo. Estuvo pensando detenidamente qué libro recomendarle hasta que, transcurridos varios segundos, su mirada empezó a brillar y, con emoción en su rostro, alzó el libro que portaba, con cubierta de cuero azul–. ¡Este me gusta bastante!

Gil se acercó para leer el título de la portada.

–¿«El vampiro de la luna azul»? (2)

–¡Sí! Es la historia de un vampiro que persigue a otros vampiros en busca de venganza por rechazarlo y echarlo del pueblo. Es muy triste, pero por alguna razón, me gusta bastante esta historia.

–Ya veo. ¿No suena demasiado fuerte para un niño de tu edad?

Elliot infló los mofletes y soltó una pedorreta, molesto.

–¡Todos los adultos son iguales! ¿Qué importa que un libro no sea apto para niños mientras pueda entenderlo? Además, este es un libro infantil, con ilustraciones y para antes de dormir –aclaró él. Gil no pudo evitarlo y puso la mano sobre sus rubios cabellos y se los revolvió. A continuación, con una sonrisa dijo:

–Lo siento. Tienes razón. Aceptaré tu recomendación entonces. Estoy seguro de que le encantará a mi amigo.

–A los adultos no les suelen gustar los cuentos. Los ven muy infantiles.

–Eso no es cierto. Este «adulto» se lee de todo, ya sean libros que considera malos o cuentos para dormir. A pesar de lo mucho que se queja a veces, se los termina hasta el final. Te doy mi palabra de cuervo de un ala.

Elliot abrió la boca para contestar, mas no pudo. Eso fue porque, de manera repentina, oyeron un grito proveniente del exterior. Como consecuencia, el joven dio un respingo.

–¡Elliot! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Es hora de regresar a casa! ¡Elliot!

–¡Es mi hermana! –exclamó el joven–. ¡Me tengo que ir ya, Cuervo! Ah. –Le tendió el libro de cubierta de cuero azul, «El vampiro de la luna azul»–. Toma, para ti. Te lo regalo. O bueno... Regálaselo a ese amigo tuyo de mi parte también.

–Pero el libro es tuyo. No puedo aceptarlo.

–No importa. Quiero que lo tengas. De todas formas, ya me lo he leído muchas veces. Me lo sé de memoria.

Al principio Gil se quedó sin saber qué hacer, pero al final lo aceptó. A cambio, cogió una de las manzanas que cayó al suelo antes, la limpió un poco contra su chaqueta y se la lanzó. Elliot la agarró al vuelo.

–Toma, como compensación por el libro. No te preocupes por el desastre, ya lo recojo yo. Y ahora vete, tu hermana está esperando.

En efecto, los gritos empezaban a escucharse más altos. Con el ceño fruncido, el pequeño Elliot se levantó y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla, sin embargo, le gritó:

–¡Por cierto, algún día conocerás a mi amigo y os llevaréis muy bien, estoy seguro de ello!

El niño, cuando se volvió hacia él, se veía confuso. Sin embargo acabó diciéndole, con las mejillas rojas como la manzana «¡No hacía falta la manzana, pero gracias!», para luego cruzarla y marcharse de la tienda. De nuevo solo eran el dependiente y él y el «tick, tock» del reloj de cuco.

Gil se puso a recoger la compra, esparcida por el suelo de madera. Lo hacía con una sonrisa que le era difícil de quitar.

Elliot está aquí. Elliot está vivo, Leo.

Por eso tiene que regresar. Para poder contarle el milagro que le estaba esperando.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Tenía pensado escribir ciertas anotaciones para facilitar la comprensión del fic, pero son tantas las referencias que hay que no me queda otra que simplificarlo a las más importantes y pueden provocar mayor confusión. Esto se debe a que no solo menciono detalles que hay en el manga, sino que además hago referencias a un fic propio ambientado en la misma línea, por decirlo de alguna forma. De modo que cosas tales como que está ambientado después de los sucesos ocurridos en la historia original, que Leo ha desaparecido, o que vive en una mansión solo o que se las pasa encerrado con un montón de partituras... todo adquiere su significado en el otro fic llamado "Wish you were here". Esto se correspondería con el primer anexo (1) o anotación.
> 
> El segundo (2), un poco más complejo para quien no siga con fervor a la autora Jun, dicho título -"El vampiro de la luna azul"- hace referencia a un libro para dormir que aparece en el primer capítulo de Vanitas no Carte, nueva obra de Mochizuki Jun que se publicó hasta hace muy poco.


End file.
